


Two Weeks

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been on Earth for two weeks and only arrived back today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_cephalopod).



> This is for the_cephalopod who wanted to read about _John and Rodney getting all hot and bothered during a meeting... and then *finally* getting together afterwards._

There are times when John wonders if Rodney knows what he's doing to John. If he's aware of the way his gestures and his rapid tapping on laptop keyboards and his gleeful little faces makes John want to push him into the nearest empty room and fuck him stupid.

He probably does know, John thinks. Not even Rodney could be that clueless, or else he wouldn't be doing it. Not here, not when they're in a senior staff meeting with Mr Woolsey and Major Lorne present. Rodney can be every inch an evil genius and making John sit through this meeting with a hard-on the size of a telephone pole is exactly the kind of thing he'd find amusing.

When this is over, John is going to _kill_ Rodney. But first he'll make Rodney suck him, give that big talented mouth something better to do than talking. He wants Rodney on his knees, looking up through those long dark eyelashes as he swallows John down. Or maybe John'll make him lie down on his back and straddle his chest so he can thrust into Rodney's mouth like...

"Colonel, what do you think?"

John jerks upright, pulled from his fantasies at Woolsey's question. What were they talking about again? Something concerning the Naquada mines on MX1-021, John thinks.

"You weren't listening, were you?" There's a knowing little grin on Rodney's face. Yep, John is definitely going to make him pay for this.

"Sorry," he manages. "I think I've got a bit of gate-lag. It was afternoon when I left Earth."

He's been on Earth for two weeks and only arrived back today. That was several hours ago, and as if all the endless meetings at the SGC wasn't enough, the first thing that happened after he stepped through the 'gate was a staff meeting meant to let him catch up on everything that's happened in his absence.

John doesn't care a bit about what's happened in his absence. Right now, he can only think about what _hasn't_ happened, which is sex with Rodney. Two weeks can be a very long time. He's been jerking off so much that for a while he was a little afraid that he was developing blisters on his dick. Imagining Rodney's face and Rodney's fingers in his ass got him off, but was nothing like the real deal.

"I understand." Woolsey smiles. "Shall we postpone this meeting until tomorrow when you've had a chance to rest?"

Under any other circumstances, John would've said no. He would've insisted he was fine and then toughed it out until the meeting was over. Not today. Not when Rodney's got that look on his face, that heated, intense expression, like he's undressing John with his eyes. Seems like two weeks has been a long time for Rodney too.

"That would be great, thanks," John says.

He and Rodney leave the conference room together, anything else would seem out of place and unusual. Lorne and Zelenka exchange glances and grins as they go and John wonders if they know. He really doesn't care right now, and if they do know, they won't tell.

They walk side by side to John's room and it takes all the restraint he has to keep talking about stupid, everyday trivialities when all he wants is to back Rodney up against a wall and rip all his clothes off. John wonders if people can see it. God, he has to _stink_ of arousal, his cock rubbing against the inner seam of his pants with every step. At this rate, he won't even have time to get Rodney undressed, he'll come in his boxers the moment they're alone together.

The walk seems longer than usual, and when they finally reach John's room, he can hardly think because he's so turned on. He palms the door open and drags Rodney inside, not even bothering to check if someone's watching.

He has Rodney pressed against the wall even before the door has properly closed. The kiss is deep, hungry, like he's been walking in the desert forever and Rodney is desperately needed water. Rodney's taste, the softness of his lips, his moaning little noises, it's all so perfect and John wonders how the hell he could stand being without this for...

"Two weeks," Rodney says as they break apart to catch their breaths. "Two. Whole. Weeks, John. It was _more_ than two weeks. Fifteen days, three hours and..." he looks at his watch. "...thirty two minutes. That's how long it's been since I saw you the last time and the first thing they do when you come back is to stick you in a _meeting_..."

"You're a damn cocktease, McKay," John growls. "Thought I was going to go crazy in there."

"I noticed." There's a triumphant grin on Rodney's face. "Another minute and you would've been humping the table, wouldn't you? You should've seen the look on your face. What were you thinking about in there?"

John pulls him close for another kiss, grinding their hips together, feeling Rodney's erection against his through layers of fabric. They're going to have to do something about that. "Your mouth," he says against Rodney's lips. "I wanted to see that mouth of yours wrapped around my cock, taking me deep."

Rodney's pupils dilate a little. He's breathing hard already and John can feel his pulse speeding up, feel it pounding under his fingers on Rodney's jaw.

"I can do that," Rodney says. "And can I fuck you later? You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that. I've been, I have, seriously, it's all I've been able to _think_ about. It's only pure luck that there wasn't a Wraith attack while you were gone because we would've been _dead_, my genius would've been focused on my dick in your ass instead of survival and that would've been a bad thing. Not the dick and the ass, but the death, if you get my meaning. My dick in your ass, that is an extremely _good_ thing."

"How about my dick in your mouth for now?" John says, walking Rodney backwards against the bed, freeing them from the clothes on the way there. They only stop when the back of Rodney's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls backwards onto the mattress with a little 'oof'. He's naked save for his boxers and they're tented over a huge hard-on. There's wetness on the fabric and John wants to lick it off, wants to _taste_, but he's got other plans right now.

"Can you... scoot up a little?" he asks, getting on the bed so he's kneeling beside Rodney. "I want to..."

"Oh, oh yes, that's an excellent idea." Rodney's face lits up in understanding and he hurriedly crawls back until his head is on the pillows. John just has to watch for a moment. Rodney's beautiful like this, his pale chest flushed and his lips swollen from the kissing. "What are you waiting for?" Rodney says impatiently. "An engraved invitation? Come on and fuck my mouth already."

"Well," John drawls. He can tease too, even if it's a little difficult right now, with Rodney offering himself up like this. "Since you're asking so nicely."

He throws a leg over Rodney's chest, leans forward until his knees are on each side of Rodney's head and he can brace himself against the wall. Rodney grabs his hips, guiding him into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. He begins by swirling his tongue around the head in that move that John loves and never gets enough of, and then raises his head just a little bit, taking John in as deep as he can.

Despite countless tries, Rodney has never been able to master deep-throating. He makes up for it by using his clever tongue and the barest hint of teeth to drive John wild. For a few minutes, he goes with that routine, taking a moment to get familiar with the the length of John's cock in his mouth again. Then he lies back down against the pillow, loosens his grip on John's hips, signalling that he's ready.

John starts to move, slowly and carefully at first, making sure he's not going so deep that Rodney will gag on him. But pretty soon, he finds himself unable to maintain that sort of control anymore. The blissful look on Rodney's face, the way his lips are stretched around John's cock, the way he slides over Rodney's tongue with every thrust inside...

"Rodney," he gasps. "I'm close, I'm going to..."

Rodney pulls back, lets John's dick slip out of his mouth and John groans at the loss of sensation. "No, I want you to come on my cock," Rodney says. "Can you wait? Until I'm inside you? I want... I want to feel you around me when you come. Please?"

"Yeah," John breathes. He wants that too, wants to sink down on Rodney's fat cock and fuck himself to orgasm. "Lube?"

"Here." Rodney fumbles in the bedstand drawer, finding the lubricant quickly, as if this was his own room. He opens the cap and slicks up two fingers. "Slide down a bit, will you? I want to kiss you while I work you open."

John had thought he couldn't possibly get any harder. Apparently he was wrong. He has to tug hard on his dick to keep from coming, and then he does what Rodney says, sliding down his body until he can feel Rodney's erection against his ass. "Come on Rodney, fuck me," he says, leaning down for another kiss. He can taste his own precome in Rodney's mouth, thinks: _that's me on his tongue, soon he'll be inside me_.

"Hold on a second," Rodney mutters. He squirms around a little, kicking off his boxers, and then there's nothing but air and skin between them. "There, that's better. Are you ready?"

"More than," John manages to get out. He's already been waiting too long.

The first touch of Rodney's fingers against his hole is cold, the slick not quite warmed up yet, but it gets better once Rodney's inside him, twisting and turning his fingers until he finds John's prostate and presses down on it. The sound it draws from John's throat isn't even a word, he doesn't know _what_ it is other than pure primal pleasure.

"Is that good?" Rodney asks, kissing him again. "Do you want more?"

John can only nod, and Rodney adds another finger, stretching him impossibly wide. His hips are making small involuntary movements, riding Rodney's hand and he can't wait any longer, needs Rodney's cock in there _now_, or he'll explode or something.

"Now, Rodney," he moans, the words coming out garbled and pleasure-drunk. "Want you now, please."

"Yes, oh yes," Rodney gasps, sliding his fingers out of John's ass. The sudden emptiness is almost painful and he clenches his hole, needing Rodney back in there as soon as possible. "Lift up a bit," Rodney says, palming his ass and spreading his cheeks wide.

John reaches behind him, gets a hand around Rodney's cock and guides him to where it belongs, the head against his opening. "Oh yeah," he groans and begins rocking, opening up to let Rodney in. He slides down inch by inch, almost whimpering at the feel of Rodney's thick cock pressing against his insides, filling him completely.

When he's taken all of it, he stops for a moment, resting in the bowl of Rodney's hips. This is the best part, adjusting to Rodney's girth and size, feeling how big he is inside John's ass, how well they fit together.

"Are you going to move sometime today?" Rodney asks, his voice tinged with a hint of desperation. "And you call _me_ a cocktease."

"Pushy," John grins before he lifts up a little bit and slams down again, drawing deep groans from them both. "Rodney," he gasps, as Rodney's cock strokes his prostate, making him see stars. "I won't last. So close."

"Yes." Rodney takes Johns hips in his large hands, there will be bruises tomorrow from his fingers and John doesn't care. "Come for me, John. I want to see it, want to see you lose it. And when we're done I want to do it all over again, I want to take my time and touch you until you can't even remember your _name_."

"Oh god," John whimpers, speeding up his movements. Rodney is fucking him now, his hips jerking up to meet him at every downstroke in a perfect rhythm. "More. I need, Rodney, just a little more..."

"You feel so good inside John, so tight. Do you have any idea how hot you are like this?" Rodney has to be close too, John can tell from the way he's breathing and the uncontrolled jerking of his hips. "Going to do this all night, fuck you senseless, oh god, _yes_, keep doing that... won't be able to sit down tomorrow, you're going to go to that meeting and you're going to stand up and slouch against a wall and no one will say anything but they'll all _know_. Touch yourself, John, bring yourself off for me, I want to see it..."

It's that image that sends John over the edge, of attending the senior staff meeting tomorrow sore from being fucked all night. He grinds down one last time and then jerks his cock once, twice, before he comes hard enough that his vision wavers and he can't quite stay upright. He sinks down over Rodney's chest, riding through the aftershocks as Rodney keeps fucking him, face red from exertion, pounding into him over and over until he freezes and comes in John's ass with a long shudder.

They lie together afterwards, catching their breaths. Rodney strokes broad circles over John's back. John kisses and nibbles a little at Rodney's neck.

"Two weeks," Rodney murmurs. "The next time I'm coming with you."

"Mmhm," John answers, not quite ready for actual words yet. Mind blowing orgasms have a tendency to do that to him. He shifts a little, lets Rodney's softening cock slip out of his ass, followed by a trickle of come, and he clenches his hole, wanting to keep as much of Rodney as possible inside him.

Rodney yawns hugely and pulls John close again, slipping his arm around John's waist and pressing his face into John's neck. "Nap now," he mumbles. "More sex later. 'm gonna wear you out."

"Yeah," John breathes as he slides into sleep. Maybe Rodney will wake him up with a blowjob. He's already looking forward to it.

-fin-


End file.
